photogalleryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Last of the Mohicans
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:Angel mad S02E19.png! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 23:34, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 19:59, November 21, 2018 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks! :D --I pledge allegiance to the Underclass, and the hero at large! 02:46, November 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for the links to those other admins. I removed their bureaucrat rights. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:39, November 26, 2018 (UTC) :::You're welcome, thank you for removing them. --I pledge allegiance to the Underclass, and the hero at large! 21:56, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Hello Hey! I'm new here and all, but I just wanted to ask a few quick questions before I start adding tons of stuff! First, can I add live action stuff from movies like Guardians of the Galaxy? Second, are there any rules in particular I should follow? And lastly....uh......how's your day been? Thanks, Skylanderlord3 (Call me Sky or Jason) :Hey Sky! You can add any sort of pics you like as long as theyre not porny. As for rules, check out our policies page. Welcome aboard! --I pledge allegiance to the Underclass, and the hero at large! 01:42, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Hey, thanks! I'll start adding some stuff later today! Thanks, Skylanderlord3